


Life will always be la vie en rose

by violett_73



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Jazz - Freeform, M/M, Music
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violett_73/pseuds/violett_73
Summary: Di quella volta in cui Sherlock ballò su una vecchia canzone e fece una promessa che sapeva di amore e di dedizione.





	Life will always be la vie en rose

Se in quel momento qualcuno avesse avuto la magnifica idea di passeggiare per Baker Street, avrebbe udito un fischiettio sommesso provenire dal primo piano del 221B. Forse si sarebbe fermato di colpo, catturato da quel suono tanto ordinario e allo stesso tempo così raro da udire sopra il traffico delle strade londinesi; avrebbe alzato lo sguardo verso la finestra aperta e forse sorriso per un attimo, per poi immergersi di nuovo nei suoi pensieri e riprendere a camminare, quasi vergognoso di quella dimostrazione di tenerezza nei confronti di un piccolo momento di qualche sconosciuto. È sempre bizzarro osservare la vita degli altri dall’esterno, ci lascia incantati e imbarazzati nello stesso tempo, come se avessimo origliato chissà quale segreto inconfessabile.  
In effetti era piuttosto difficile capire ciò che stava passando per la testa di Sherlock Holmes in quel momento. Semi sdraiato sul divano del salotto, la testa a ciondoloni oltre il bracciolo, osservava con occhio pigro la piccola Rosie giocare con alcuni animaletti in gomma e nel mentre, continuava a fischiettare con insistenza. Improvvisamente, colpito da chissà quale pensiero, tacque, spalancò gli occhi e si mise a sedere. La bimba sembrò non notare il cambiamento di disposizione dell’uomo, e continuò a strapazzare le figurine con le sue manine paffute, gorgogliando parole senza senso.  
«Freddo, _Rose_?», le chiese Sherlock, e rivolse uno sguardo preoccupato alla finestra spalancata. La pargola lo guardò per un attimo con gli occhioni nocciola spalancati, emise un versetto indecifrabile e tornò al suo mondo immaginario.   
L’uomo accennò un sorriso e si alzò con uno sbuffo. Lanciò un’occhiata al mondo lì fuori: i tigli erano in fiore, e la strada – che ora sembrava come innevata – era immersa in un silenzio surreale. Sherlock si sorprese a sentire uno sfarfallio tra il cuore e lo stomaco, e un pensiero che somigliava molto a _“non avrei mai creduto di vivere nulla del genere”_. Quasi senza accorgersene, ritornò a sedere sul sofà e riprese a fischiettare quel motivetto.  
Iniziò a riflettere sulle commissioni che aveva da svolgere. _Spesa: fatta_ , Sherlock si congratulò con se stesso per essersi ricordato il latte; in caso contrario John l’avrebbe ammazzato. La verità era che la ricerca per il giusto tipo di pannolini e di omogeneizzati di Rosie lo sfiancava talmente tanto  – proprio non riusciva ad afferrare la differenza –, che finiva sempre per dimenticarsi qualcosa. _“Scrivi una lista”_ , diceva John, ma Sherlock si sentiva insultato nel profondo.  
_“Vorrei solo ricordarti che io conosco 243 tipi d-“_ , _“ –tabacco, lo so. Non vedo cosa c’entri con gli omogeneizzati, ma come vuoi, Mister Newton!”_.  
Sherlock scosse la testa, divertito. Aveva sempre ragione, quel John Watson. L’aveva sempre avuta. Egli percepì di nuovo quella strana sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco, e si sentì molto stupido.  
La mano corse istintivamente alla tasca della giacca per cercare il cellulare; non lo trovò. Per un attimo rimase spiazzato, ma quasi immediatamente lo individuò sul tavolino centrale del salotto, vicino alla bambina. Si avvicinò piano e lo afferrò: nessuna chiamata. Per la prima volta in vita sua, ne fu sollevato. Gli sarebbe dispiaciuto lasciare la bambina a Mrs. Hudson; Sherlock aveva _bisogno_ di passare del tempo con quella creaturina.  
«Strano che _Giles_ non abbia bisogno di me, Watson», si sedette vicino a Rosie. «Si vede che con questa brezza del Sud nemmeno i criminali hanno voglia di uscire di casa». La bimba si voltò, e per un attimo sembrò infastidita perché disturbata durante il suo gioco, ma poi i suoi occhi si addolcirono, rivelando la stessa espressione che Sherlock aveva visto tante volte nello sguardo di John – mai abbastanza, a dire il vero. Il cuore di Sherlock fece una capriola, e di colpo, come colpito da una rivelazione, si rese conto che aveva ricominciato a canticchiare il motivetto di prima.  
« _Ah!_ », si tirò in piedi, con un’espressione entusiasta. «Torno subito Watson, tu non ti muovere».  
   
Un minuto e mezzo dopo era di nuovo lì, la camicia stropicciata e gli occhi che brillavano, tra le mani una grossa scatola marrone e un po’ impolverata. La bambina quasi non lo degnò di uno sguardo.  
«Mi ero quasi dimenticato di _questo_ », esordì, aprendola: un giradischi apparentemente – e doveva esserlo davvero – piuttosto vecchio troneggiava al suo interno.  
«Questo», riprese Sherlock, rivolgendosi a tutti e a nessuno. «Era di mia madre. Ascoltava sempre musica classica e l’opera. Pretendeva che lo zio Mycroft, in qualità di _fratello maggiore_ », sottolineò il sarcasmo con il gesto delle virgolette. «mi insegnasse a ballare. Lui, a me!».  
Si lasciò cadere sulla sua poltrona con la scatola sulle gambe e continuò il monologo: «Mio padre invece preferiva il jazz. E dovrebbe essere... eccolo qua», Sherlock aprì un ampio cassetto sottostante il piatto.  
«Louis Armstrong», disse, e sembrò voler aggiungere qualcosa, ma richiuse subito la bocca. Finalmente Rosie sembrò degnarlo di attenzione, e inclinò la testa verso di lui. Sherlock ammiccò ed estrasse un vinile.  
«Vediamo se funziona ancora...», mormorò,  armeggiando con quell’affare. Si immerse nello studio del giradischi per qualche decina di secondi, mentre la bimba iniziò a gorgogliare, evidentemente incuriosita.  
Alla fine il detective sembrò gettare la spugna: «Più difficile del caso dell’el- _oh_ ».  
Una melodia iniziò a diffondersi per la stanza. Sherlock chiuse gli occhi e sospirò profondamente; quando li riaprì, aveva una strana espressione sul volto, che la bimba, nonostante vivessero insieme da ormai sei mesi e si conoscessero da sempre, non gli aveva mai visto. Lo stupore fu tanto che iniziò ad agitare le gambette e le mani verso di lui.  
Il suono della tromba si insinuò nelle orecchie e nel cuore di Sherlock, che fu sicuro di sentirlo sciogliersi. Si chinò davanti a Rosie: «Ti piace, chérie?». Lei rise di cuore.  
Un attimo dopo – non sapeva bene come – Sherlock si ritrovò a ballare lentamente intorno al salotto con in braccio la bambina, la sua testolina bionda nell’incavo tra la spalla e la testa, mentre Louis Armstrong cominciava a cantare.  
 

  
_“Hold me close and hold me fast_  
_The magic spell you cast_  
This is la vie en rose  
When you kiss me heaven sighs  
And though I close my eyes  
I see la vie en rose”  
 

  
Senza accorgersene, anche Sherlock cominciò a canticchiare.  Era la prima volta che la teneva in braccio senza che John fosse nei dintorni, neanche lui sapeva bene il perché non l’avesse mai fatto prima. Forse aveva paura di romperla, di farle del male, di sbagliare. Ma in quel momento nulla sembrava sbagliato.  
Sentiva le braccia della piccola stringerlo forte, le sue manine che premevano sulle spalle. Si ritrovò a domandarsi come potesse quella creaturina affidarsi completamente a lui, un uomo senza cuore, del quale forse nessuno si era mai realmente fidato. _Quasi_ nessuno...  
Niente sembrava reale. I raggi di sole che entravano dalla finestra, gli alberi in fiore, la musica, quel ballo, quella bambina.  
E in quel preciso istante, Sherlock Holmes fece una promessa a se stesso. Avrebbe dato tutto per lei, reso il mondo un posto migliore, non avrebbe mai lasciato che nessuno la ferisse, perché lei era il regalo più bello che la vita gli avesse fatto. Tutti i suoi successi, le sue gioie, persino i suoi errori, li avrebbe dedicati a quella piccina che stringeva al petto.  
 

  
_“ When you press me to your heart_  
_I'm in a world apart_  
A world where roses bloom  
And when you speak, angels sing from above  
Everyday words seem to turn into love songs  
Give your heart and soul to me  
And life will always be- “

« –la vie en _Roooosie!_ », concluse Sherlock, allontanando leggermente la testolina della bimba dal suo corpo. Lei lo guardò e strinse più forte la sua presa. Lui sorrise, ancora un’ombra di incredulità sul volto.  
«Sherlock?» Il detective si girò velocemente. Sull’uscio stava in piedi John Watson – il suo caro John, con la valigetta dello studio in mano e un’espressione a metà tra la sorpresa e – era tenerezza quella? Sherlock non ne poteva essere certo.  
Ma di una cosa era improvvisamente sicuro.  
Se in quel momento qualcuno fosse capitato in Baker Street, si sarebbe fermato sotto la finestra del 221B e avrebbe sorriso; perché mentre le ultime note della canzone sfumavano, un uomo disse “ _Ti amo”_ ad un altro uomo e una bimba rise. E quei suoni sarebbero scesi in strada, accompagnati dall’improvvisa consapevolezza di Sherlock Holmes: con loro la vita sarebbe sempre stata rosa.  



End file.
